Horny Hogwarts?
by FreeWilly
Summary: Harry Potter and the gang begin their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the return of a favorite teacher, a brand new Head of House, and hormones off the charts!
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

Hespar Erosa stood fretfully before a large, pine cupboard, chewing her nails and tapping her foot frantically against the floor. As she eyed it, the cupboard shook ominously, making a loud cracking noise as it did so. She gave a start and backed up several paces, putting some distance between herself and the cupboard. In a harried fashion she smoothed her hair and began to pace around the empty Transfiguration classroom. Twenty minutes before, when she discovered the Boggart, she had been confident in her ability to rid herself of it, but now, after several failed attempts and only minutes before her first class, panic began to set in.

It was only her first day as Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and already it had gotten off to a rotten start. She was nearly late for the Start of Term Feast the night before when ran out of Floo Powder at the last moment, and had to run out to get some. And only this morning, she had to fetch Madam Pomfrey to detangle her hair from her Self-Combing Comb. The teeth had become so enamored with her locks that they had refused to release them from their grip. Hespar massaged her temples as she thought of what Minerva McGonagall had said when she offered her the position that would become available upon her retirement. Something about staying her ground, keeping her chin up, and……….something else that she had felt a surge of confidence at hearing……….The Boggart continued to rattle the cupboard, shaking Hespar from her thoughts. She stopped her dance of anxiety and walked steadily towards the cupboard once again. Squaring her shoulders, she breathed deeply and, with a flick of her wand, opened the cupboard.

It took Hespar only a moment to realize her eyes were closed, and that she was trembling like a leaf from fear of what she knew was standing in front of her. In her hurried pride, she had forgotten to transform the image in her mind into something that would make her laugh, and now she couldn't even open her eyes. She stood desperately for a moment, willing herself to look, but unable to. Suddenly, she heard quiet footsteps and man's voice in front of her said firmly,

"Ridikulous!" The Boggart disappeared swiftly with a loud crack, and the cupboard doors closed softly.

Slowly, Hespar opened her eyes to face the voice. Standing in front of her was a gentle, if haggard, looking man, who wore his tattered robes with a kind of quiet dignity. She recognized him from the feast.

"Professor Lupin…..I-well, I was-hello. How are you this morning?" Hespar fought the urge to roll her eyes at her own stupidity, but Lupin smiled kindly.

"I'm fine, thank you, Professor Erosa. And you?"

"I'm very well, thank you…….Um, thanks for handling that for me, I'm afraid Defence Against the Dark Arts never was my specialty."

"Not at all, I was happy to. How are you feeling this morning? A bit nervous before your first class?"

Hespar smiled warmly at this man's kind ways, perhaps she _would_ be able to handle today.

"Yes, well a bit," she paused, and bit her lip, "Actually, that was a lie, I've never been more nervous in my life. I remember Professor McGonagall, and her class, I just don't want to ruin the reputation of this department." She exhaled loudly, as all of this had been said in one hurried breath.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Both Albus and Minerva spoke very highly of you when I spoke with them. "

"Thank you, Professor. I know they both have nothing but the highest esteem for you." In the corridor, first bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Please call me Remus. And don't hesitate to call on me if you require the removal of any other Dark creatures or magic in your classroom." Hespar smiled pleasantly, she was already developing a fondness for this soft spoken Professor.

"Yes, I'll do that, Remus. And you can call me Hespar," He took her hand lightly in his, and she immediately liked the warmth of it in her palm. With another kindly smile, he left as quietly as he came as the first of her students began to filter in.

Hespar smoothed her hair again and faced her first class of the day with renewed confidence.


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter Two: First Impressions**

The ceiling of the Great Hall, which was enchanted to mirror the sky outside, was bright and sunny with only a few downy clouds dappling the clear blue skies when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley entered for their breakfast.

"Looks a nice day. Shame we'll be in class all morning." Harry helped himself to a piece of toast and spread ample amounts of his favorite jam, rhubarb, over its surface.

"You can say that again. Speaking of which, what _is_ our first class?" Ron consulted his already crumpled schedule, "Oh, Transfiguration. Oh god, with _Slytherin._ I might not make it through that one."

"It might be mildly interesting, we've got a new Professor, remember? Erosa"

"I suppose so. I always thought McGonagall would be here for another fifty years, I still can't believe she retired. And for our last year too!" Ron stifled a yawn and poured himself some more pumpkin juice.

"We're not her _only_ students, Ronald. Besides, she already explained why she was retiring, don't you remember?" Ron started as Hermione Granger seated herself beside him. She swept her long waves over her shoulder and propped the Daily Prophet she was reading up against a jug of pumpkin juice.

Harry watched the two of them for a moment. Hermione was concentrating on her paper, trying to absorb as much information as possible, but as she did so, Ron, with egg still resting on his fork half-way to his mouth, was observing her. Ron's eyes flickered from her eyes to her fingers; that were absent-mindedly playing with her napkin, to her lips that were slightly parted. Harry sighed. Ron's growing affection for Hermione had become more and more apparent as the years passed. Harry worried that soon Hermione would find out, but won't reciprocate.

Harry cleared his throat a little louder than necessary and Ron snapped out of his reverie. They hastily finished their meal and hurried off to Transfiguration.

First bell rang just as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the rapidly filling Transfiguration classroom. As expected, Draco Malfoy and his goons greeted Harry the same as they had been doing everyday for the past six years-general rude remarks and hissing. Harry by now was used to it, and walked calmly towards his seat.

Their new Professor hadn't arrived yet, so the students were excitedly catching up. Seamus leaned in towards Harry and Ron as soon as they found their seat,

"Look over there. Who's that? I've never seen her before," He pointed to the far corner of the class, to a girl none of them recognized. Her raven hair fell in waves around her face, and when she turned towards them the three boys saw she had unusual blue eyes that glittered like ice. They hastily turned away, embarrassed, except for Ron, who stared unashamedly into the eyes of the girl. She watched him for a moment, but then blushed and looked away quickly. Ron's ears were red when he leaned in towards them again,

"She's very- well, anyway, where d'you think she's from?" Hermione looked up from their new Transfiguration book to answer.

"Canada. And her name's Elspeth Namirle. She's very nice. I wonder where the Professor is. It's nearly five past,"

"How do you know that!" Ron looked up in surprise.

"Well, see this thing on my left wrist. That's a _watch, _Ronald.The big hand tells the minutes and the small hand tells the hour. Now, if you look here-"

"NOT THE TIME, 'MIONE! I meant, how do you know all that about Elspeth? She's only just come!" Hermione rolled her eyes, and put her book down.

"She was here last night for the feast, remember? We spoke in the girl's dormitory, introduced ourselves, that sort of thing. Why are you bothering so much about someone you don't even know?" She was obviously suppressing a smile, but could do nothing for her right eyebrow which was raised in a rather cheeky fashion. Ron's ears flushed an even darker scarlet and Seamus laughed.

"He fancies her! No wonder, too! She's hot, that one."

"Oi! Show a little respect! Erm….." Ron cleared his throat, "And I don't fancy her-I would just like to be informed when there's a new addition to Gryffindor. That's fair, would-wouldn't you agree, 'Mione?" Hermione rolled her eyes again and opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of the Professor.

She had appeared from a door in the back of the classroom they had not noticed before and was standing rather timidly before the class. They fell silent and stared at the young woman. She seemed to very young indeed, especially compared the other professors, which suddenly seemed _very_ old. She wasn't yet thirty, apparent in her smooth tanned face. She was wearing her ashy hair back into a smooth bun, and tortoiseshell glasses took the attention away from the rest of her face. Her robes were dark grey, rather dull, as was the rest of her, except for her bright, red pumps that made gentle clicking noises on the floor when she moved. Seamus prodded Hermione in the arm.

"What- what did you say her name was?" He hissed.

"Professor Erosa,"

"Professor Arouser, you say? She's well named." Seamus was smirking.

"_Er-oh-sa, _Seamus! I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate that you're turning her name into a sexual term. You're so immature! Now, pay attention!" Her hair seemed to spark slightly with electricity so he sat upright and gazed intently at the Professor as she introduced herself.

Though she lacked the stern confidence they were used to from McGonagall, Professor Erosa seemed to know what she was talking about, and the Gryffindors were suitably satisfied she would get them through N.E.W.T.s. The Slytherin's, however, had a different opinion of her. Though she made relatively few, they sniggered each time she made a mistake- befuddled her words, or dropped a pencil, and Malfoy was practically in hysterics when she stuttered out "Professor Lupin"

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by-that is until they were introduced to another new student, a Ravenclaw by the name of Rory Gallagher, in Charms. Hermione was also familiar with her, and introduced her to Ron and Harry. She was Irish and had a jovial laugh that carried through the classroom. Seamus especially found her very likable, and spent so much time speaking with her that they hardly practised the spell they were meant to be learning at all.

At last, and most unfortunately, they came to the last class of the day-Potions. It was the usual from Snape, but when he set them to making a potion, Hermione latched on to Harry as her partner. Harry was perplexed until he saw who this left Ron with- Elspeth.

Harry shrugged slightly at Ron's bemused expression. Bemusement; mixed with apprehension.

Elspeth cringed with discomfort as she mixed the potion with Ron. He seemed very uncomfortable as well, and kept darting glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. For several agonizing moments she thought she had something stuck in her teeth, or some other ailment equally embarrassing, until she caught her reflection in Malfoy's shiny new cauldron and saw her fears were baseless. This only momentarily relieved her anxiety, however, because then she couldn't think of a reason he would be looking at her so strangely. At last, as they were mixing in the newt's eye, he spoke.

"So, erm……. are you new to Hogwarts?" His ears flushed, and she smiled at this peculiarity.

"Uh, yes. My family just moved from Canada. My brother goes here as well, he's a sixth year. His name's Tarrant, but everybody calls him Thor." Elspeth avoided eye contact quickly. How could she have said something that idiotic?

"Thor? Why do they call him that?"

"I can't remember, but I think it has something to do with his hair. He's always had lots of golden blond hair that he's ridiculously proud of…….."

And so their banter continued until the end of class and into the common room, all the way to the Great Hall, where, regrettably, they were separated and Ron had to sit in his regular spot with Harry and Hermione.

"She's cool, eh? She told me all sorts of interesting things about Canada. Did you know……"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads and tuned out to Ron's spiel about Elspeth. Ron was still babbling in the common room as they excused themselves for bed, but Harry smiled to himself-perhaps Ron would forget his absurd obsession for Hermione.


	3. A Friendship with Sexy Results?

The first week at Hogwarts passed rather quickly, considering the more than ample amounts of work they were receiving to do in and out of class. By Friday, Ron and Harry were nearly in hysterics because of the joy and freedom the weekend was sure to bring. However, their last class of the day, Potions, dashed all their hopes for a relaxing weekend. A few minutes before final bell, Snape set them an essay on the preparation, storage, effects and illegal uses of Rajaton Powdered Snail Repellant, as well as announced they will be sitting a very long exam; both due on Monday.

"How could he do it? Doesn't he know how much homework we've gotten already? _Especially_ from that damn Erosa!" Ron was lumbering towards the Great Hall for supper with his head hanging in his hands.

"It's our N.E.W.T year, Ron! They have a lot of material to cover before June. And you shouldn't be so hard on Professor Erosa, she's only just starting out. Besides, I'm really enjoying her lessons, she really knows what she's talking about!" Harry smiled warmly at the shine in Hermione's eyes when she thought of their last lesson. He'd never known anyone to enjoy learning like that.

Ron only moaned louder and plunked down on his seat, and started heaping mashed potatoes on his plate. He always ate when he was stressed. But half way through his plate of potatoes Ron froze and his ears blushed crimson. Elspeth, the Canadian, was walking steadily towards him, a warm smile planted firmly on her lips. Hermione sniggered and quickly moved from her spot next to Ron, and squeezed herself in between Harry and Seamus. Harry felt his face (and other bits) grow hot as he felt the warmth of Hermione's thigh against his and her soft breath on his cheek. Elspeth greeted everyone with a pleasant howdy and asked if the seat next to Ron was taken?

Hermione leaned in close to Harry to whisper something. Her soft waves graced the back of his neck and he breathed in deeply. She smelled very faintly of ink, but there was something else-something new. Or was it he just hadn't noticed it before? It was rather like the snapdragons Aunt Petunia grew in her flower garden, but softer. He smiled, and leaned closer.

"Looks like Ron made a new friend. I _do_ hope he doesn't screw it up, I rather like her," Hermione gave him a coy look and gathered her things, then stood up briskly.

"I'm going to the common room, I've got a lot of reading. Coming, Harry?" Hermione pressed down very lightly on his foot.

"No, I thought I'd have another treacle-ouch! What!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione stamped down hard on his toes, and made subtle, but frantic motions from Ron and Elspeth to the door with her eyebrows. Harry nodded his understanding and excused himself. As they walked by the Slytherin table, Harry heard the familiar voice of Malfoy, but not what he was saying. It was followed by a shriek of laughter he had never heard before.

It came from a girl sitting very closely to Malfoy, twirling her blond hair and looking shyly at him from behind batting eyelashes. Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and fixed the girl with a cold look, but she took little notice. As soon as they were out of earshot, Harry inquired about the girl. She was a new student, from London, and her name was Limby Malsain. Harry shook his head, just what they needed, another Pansy Parkinson.

They found themselves in a nearly empty common room, everyone was still at dinner. The only other occupant was a first year girl curled up on one of the cushy chairs by the fire, fast asleep. Hermione gently shook her, and the girl, looking mortified, hurried off to the Great Hall.

"Remember our first year? I was petrified! I was so certain I'd stick out, having Muggle parents." Hermione sat on the other end of the couch Harry was sitting on. Harry often forgot Hermione also came from a Muggle family, like him. Everything came so easily to her.

"I remember when we first met. You came into our carriage and asked us if we'd seen Neville's toad. Then you told Ron he had dirt on his nose and bustled away," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, god. I was awful then, wasn't I? It's no wonder you two couldn't stand me. I'm not still like that, am I?"

"Well…." Hermione threw a nearby pillow at him.

"Oh, stop! I am not!" Harry shrugged and Hermione promptly threw another pillow. He made as if he was going to get up, but then threw himself on top of her and began to pummel her with the remaining pillows on the couch. She shrieked and pushed Harry to the side but he caught her when she tried to get away and pulled her on top of him. They were laughing rowdily and the effort caused them to roll off the couch onto the floor.

They lay on the floor for a moment gasping for breath but did not let go of each other. Their breathing slowed, and Hermione touched one finger to his scar.

"Does it still hurt sometimes?" Harry could feel the electricity from her touch.

"Sometimes. I just try to think of other things," His heart was racing, her hair was tickling his neck and face and he breathed in deeply. She traced his scar with her finger and ran it down his jaw. Very gently, she tipped up his chin and brushed her lips against the corner of his mouth and his jaw. He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her lips to his. She tensed, but then relaxed into him. Hermione deepened the kiss and brought herself closer to him, but then she made a tiny noise in the back of her throat and pulled away quickly. Harry looked at Hermione with surprise. She blushed and stood up hastily, hurrying over to her books near the fireplace. He caught her hand in his.

"Hermione, please….what is it? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Nothing wrong, we just……we shouldn't……I should go," She struggled to free her hand from his but he held it tightly.

"Hermione…."

"Oh, Harry! What are we doing?"

"What…"

"This! I mean, this is too complicated! Ron…."

"What about Ron?" Harry relaxed his grip on Hermione's hand, but she didn't try to pull it away this time, "This is what I want, and what I thought you wanted too."

She smiled and moved closer to Harry, "It _is_ what I want." She snaked her hands up Harry's shoulders and kissed him softly, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They stood there in front of the fireplace for a long while, lost in their embrace. It wasn't until they heard the soft gaggle of student voices outside the common room door that they broke apart and took seats opposite each other.

They were sitting like this, pretending to read the books in their lap, but unable to sit still or focus, when Ron and Elspeth returned from supper. Elspeth caught the flush in Hermione's cheeks and asked coyly,

"What have you two been up to?" Hermione's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson and she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Uh….homework. Well, I'm off to bed. Up early tomorrow! G'night!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday!" Ron called after her, but she had already disappeared up the spiral staircase.

"That Hermione, what a character….." He turned towards Harry and Elspeth but also caught their backs running up to the dormitory.

Harry had already pulled the curtains around his bed, so Ron said goodnight to them and crawled under his own covers, and fell asleep almost instantly. Harry, however, couldn't keep his eyes closed, but instead listened to Ron's snores and thought of the kiss he shared with Hermione, and the many more he hoped were to come.


	4. Together?

"_We've been down this road before and we've always made it through, but in case we break up, can I still have sex with you?"_

Hermione was singing loudly in the common room, hastily scribbling on a piece of parchment as she did so.

"Hermione, is that really necessary? Honestly, _some_ of us are trying to do our homework."

"I don't believe it counts as doing your homework if all you're doing is copying my essay." Harry rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to reply but-

"OH MY GOD! I LOVE 2GETHER!" Elspeth bounded over to Hermione and was now kneeling at her feet like a lapdog. Hermione shrieked and grabbed Elspeth by the hand.

"You do? I had no idea! And to think-we've wasted all this time not talking about 2gether! Who's your favorite?"

"Oh, Chad. Chad all the way. Who's yours?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"Doug!" Elspeth threw her head back and cackled so loudly that several people looked, "Doug! That's awesome. Oh, 'Mione. Are you going to the concert next weekend?"

"Do you even have to ask? I couldn't believe they were playing The Three Broomsticks when I found out."

"I know! They haven't performed in five years and they decide to on our Hogsmeade weekend! It's fate! We're meant to see 2gether. Weren't you surprised when you found out they were wizards? I couldn't believe it."

"Oh god, I know. You know we have to go "2gether", don't you?"

"Oh, very clever. And yes, of course! Do you know anyone else who's coming?"

"Well…." Elspeth shifted her glance to Ron, who had been sitting silently, mouth gaping, at the scene for several minutes. "I was hoping Ron would escort me, you know, for protection."

"Against the other girls. Aren't they vicious? I can hardly stand the screaming. That's a good idea, they'd probably leave you alone if he came along. Speaking of which….two escorts are better than one….Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was too dumbfounded to say anything. He'd always held Hermione above such adolescent trifles as boy bands, and as such, was not anxious to encourage this new obsession, but he couldn't deny the hopeful look on her face. With reluctance, he closed his mouth and nodded solemnly. She beamed and cringed inwardly at the thought of the concert. Quickly, she turned back to Elspeth and they continued with their unrecognizable twaddle.

* * *

Draco Malfoy did _not _want to take Aeila to the concert. He certainly enjoyed having her around, after all, she _was_ mildly amusing, and it didn't hurt that she felt obliged to do _everything_ he asked, but he wasn't sure she was worth sacrificing a Hogsmeade weekend for. He pondered this as he strolled about the Slytherin common room, randomly snitching sweets and knocking books out of first year's hands.

At first, Aeila had been an annoyance. His father had forced her upon him one evening during the summer, the daughter of someone important at the Ministry, someone Draco couldn't care to remember. She seemed too eager, too desperate, but then he realized this was something he could use to his advantage. Aeila was at least proving useful these first few months of school. She couldn't wait to do anything Draco asked. Now, however, he was afraid he would have to accompany her to this, 5gether, or S Club concert or whatever it was to encourage her continuing loyalty to him. He paused in front of the large gilded mirror mounted above the fireplace, and smoothed his hair. He stopped when he saw Aeila's reflection coming through the door to the common room. She caught sight of him and rushed over to him keenly.

"Draco! So, are you going to take a certain someone to 2gether next weekend?" She tucked her arm into his and led him towards the nearest loveseat. Normally, Draco would have shaken her off, but he was going to need her help in the forthcoming weeks, and as such, was keen to stay in her favour. So, instead, he smiled warmly and enthusiastically and spent the night suppressing eye rolls and yawns as she yammered on about what's-its. _God,_ Draco thought, _this had better be worth it_.

* * *

Hespar sat comfortably in her large wingback chair before a roaring fire. She was feeling very pleased with herself because beside her was a rather large stack of unorganized papers that she had just finished marking. She had intended to spend the rest of the evening like this, reading Jane Austen's Persuasion, drinking coffee and eating Honeyduke's chocolate, when suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Hespar made no effort to stifle her groan and slowly lumbered towards the sound. She had something in mind to say to the perpetrator when she opened the door, but when she did, the sight of Remus Lupin made something catch in her throat and traveled down to her loins. Hespar smiled with genuine pleasure to see him, but then remembered what she was wearing- ten year old sweats stained with old chocolate, and no bra. Perhaps she was paranoid, but Hespar could have sworn he took a rather longer than necessary glance at her chest.

"Professor Lupin! How are you doing? Oh, sorry, please come in." She stepped aside to let him in, and hastily brushed her hair back from her face when his back was turned.

"Um, so, can I help you with anything or…..?" Lupin turned towards her quickly and she caught the diminished look on his face before he masked it. _Idiot, he just wanted to see you!_

"Er, well, no, not really. Just thought I'd see how your first few weeks have been going, whether you needed a hand or anything like that," He glanced at the high stack of marked papers, "But, of course, you're doing quite well. It was silly of me to think you would need me…..I suppose I'd better be off. Good night, then." He gave her a curt nod and walked briskly out the door, but Elspeth caught him on the arm as he passed her.

"Would you like some tea, or, I even have a little Honeyduke's chocolate that I'm sure I won't be able to finish," She smiled and left her hand resting on his forearm. Lupin closed the door quietly and followed her in.

Two and a half hours later, they had eaten their way through all of the chocolate and finished two pots of tea.

"I can't believe you've never heard of Annie Lennox!"

"I told you, I'm just not familiar with these Muggle artists."

"I know, but Annie Lennox? The Eurythmics? What she does transcends magical parentage. I really should lend you a few records."

"I'd like that," Lupin smiled and Hespar felt a slight flutter somewhere within her, "You know, I have to say, I don't anyone who's as obsessed and well versed in Muggle culture as you, except perhaps Arthur Weasley."

"Well, I just think it's important we understand their world as much as we understand our own. Besides, there's hardly a witch or wizard you doesn't have some Muggle blood in their lineage. Why, does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all. I'm impressed by your knowledge. You know, I think the position of Muggle Studies is coming available in the fall, you should consider applying." Lupin tipped the teapot but discovered it was empty. Both he and Hespar stood and reached for the pot to make more, so his hand brushed hers and rested atop it. She breathed in sharply and looked up at him. He was looking into her eyes with a strange sort of nervous, vulnerable look. Hespar cleared her throat,

"Professor Lupin, I wanted to thank you for making it easier for me here, I really appreciate all the support you've given me." Hespar's breath quickened as she leaned in a little closer, the teapot still clutched tightly in her fist.

"You're welcome, but call me Remus." His voice was soft and hoarse as he moved even closer, filling the space between them with crackling sexual energy. Hespar nodded and whispered,

"Remus…" but he caught the word with his tongue. Hespar melted into him as he explored her mouth, and pushed his fingers through her hair, caressing her face and neck. She pulled herself tighter against him, wanting, _needing_ his embrace. Lupin gently pried her fingers from the teapot and set it down on the table. They moved slowly towards Hespar's bed, saying nothing, but communicating with their bodies. He laid her down and began to trail kisses up and down her neck and jaw, but making no attempt to go any further. Hespar, growing frustrated with this pace, tried to wriggle free of her cumbersome clothing, but he held her and breathed into her ear,

"Not yet…." His breath on her neck sent chills up Hespar's spine, so she relaxed and bent to his will. He continued with this foreplay for several more minutes, and then, finally, pulled up Hespar's shirt to reveal her stomach where he could cover it with gentle licks of his tongue and nips of his teeth. The intensity grew, and Hespar stripped Lupin of his shirt and seized his skin with her tongue. He found the tie on her sweats and pulled them off easily, running his hands all over her thighs and stomach, tracing her collarbone, fingering the soft hollow between her breasts; memorizing the curve of her body with his touch.

"You're exquisite," He whispered as she found the button on his jeans, and their mounting desire gave way…

Afterwards, Hespar lay in Remus' arms for a long time while he slept. It wasn't like her to be so impulsive, but she felt no regret after being with Remus, but rather a soporific kind of satisfaction and comfort. She gradually fell asleep and awoke much later as the sun was rising. Remus was moving about her room, trying hard not to wake her as he prepared coffee. He saw that she was awake and sat down on the corner of the bed with a cup. He pushed a few hairs away from her face and kissed her softly.

"Did you sleep well?" She nodded and he beamed, "I'm glad, so did I. I should leave, people will be waking up and milling about the castle soon, although I'd much rather stay," He kissed her again, tasting the coffee on her lips. Hespar smiled and nodded her agreement. He rose but she caught his hand, and wrapped her arms around him for long moment until he disentangled himself from her embrace and slipped quietly out the door. Hespar fell back into bed, and curled under the covers, smiling to herself.


End file.
